Vatonage
by A'stories10
Summary: Basically the game with changes: Aryn starts a new life as a ranger with a mysterious past can her friends help her and stop team dim sun?
1. Prologue

Sup people new story I quickly found that my novice writer thing about one story wasn't gonna work so yeah plus I wanted to get this up

don't own Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia only Aryn and any changes I made to the story line in the game like this part here

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A New Path

"Sorry Shade, but I cant continue like this... I need a new path. I'm headed for the Fiore region where my aunt and uncle live. I need a break from being a trainer." Aryn, a girl with long brown hair in a low ponytail said to a umbreon as she packed a bag for her short journey away from home.

**Umbreon...?**

"Fine ill take you with me but thats it okay? I'm not taking the others." She finally answered.

**Umbri!**

At first she hadn't wanted to take any of her team but she and Shade had been partners a long time. Grabbing her bag and Shade's pokeball she slipped out of the house not looking back.

Arriving a week later in Fiore, Aryn smiled as she looked around meeting her uncle's gaze.

"I don't agree with you running away like you did but I wont tell your parents. You're always welcome to stay with us as long as you like." Was his reply as they met in the crowd.

"I know I just cant be a trainer anymore. My parents wouldn't understand and neither would my siblings."

"True... My brother has never been the understanding type" Her uncle picked up her small bag and started walking off. "so I hope you'll enjoy your stay here, Aryn. There aren't many trainers here in Fiore so it should be the perfect break for you."

"Thanks for letting me come here uncle, I really appreciate it."

"Oh of course! Theres no need to thank me. You know, Kaya has been looking forward to having a big sister so don't be surprised if she starts calling you that."

"All right that'll be interesting." just then Shade jumped out of his pokeball and looked around

**Umbreon?**

"Eh? Shade! Never mind just don't wander off its too easy to loose you in this crowd."

"I see you brought your most trusted partner let me guess he didn't let you leave without you"

"Yeah... I don't mind its nice to have my friend here"

"I see. Well we-" he was unable to finish his sentence as a shout rose up.

"Stop right there!" a man suddenly pushed past aryn causing her to stumble as he ran. Another guy in a strange uniform stopped by them and helped her up. "sorry 'bout that everyone all right?"

Her uncle responded, "yes ranger everything seems to be okay"

"No wait! Where's Shade?"

"Shade?" asked the ranger.

"My umbreon... I don't see him anywhere!" Aryn was now panicking. "That man must have stolen him!" she turned towards the ranger. "you're a ranger right? Can you help me get my pokemon back?"

"Of course. Ranger Crawford at your service."

Aryn snapped her eyes open as a voice came over the plane's intercom signaling that they have arrived in Almia. She smiled, she finally could start on her new life... As a Ranger of Almia.

* * *

><p>please review otherwise I'll get Shade to hunt you down… jk.<p>

but seriously review it really makes me happy to know people are reading


	2. Chapter 1

I have another chapter! XD and I'm working on chapter 2 so….

Aryn: do i really have to do this?

Me: yes...

Aryn: dang it

Aryn: A doesn't own pokemon ranger if she did there would be no tutorials the second time you play it.

Me: that always annoyed me….. anyway on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

(Aryn's POV)

"CAPTURE ON!" I shout as the pikachu growls at me sparks lighting its cheeks. I draw a few quick loops around the pokemon and successfully capture it in a few seconds. The pikachu runs over to a man in a green hat and green overalls. He begins to speak and I raise an eyebrow at the absolute nonsense that spews out of his mouth.

"My name, it is Kaplan. You have passed the entry exam with flying colors and are now a member of the inscrutable team school!" he stops and looks at me trying to see my reaction, though he looks disappointed that it wasn't what he was looking for.

"Mr. Kaplan, please stop teasing the new student!" I turn around to see a young looking teacher standing there with her hands on her hips and a frown directed at Mr. Kaplan.

"Eh heh sorry Mrs. April, couldn't resist." Mr. Kaplan smiles sheepishly as Mrs April turns to me.

"Well anyway congratulations on passing your exam. We should head to the classroom now. Your classmates will be waiting for you." We walk across a beautiful lawn, but I don't get a real chance to look around. Mrs. April walks inside and to a room on the left I follow behind but stop at the doorway and listen to the class. As I look around I notice a spiky ginger snoring next to an empty desk and another boy on his other side. Theres a blond girl looking expectantly at Mrs. April and some other kids sitting round her. Mrs. April begins to speak and I turn my attention to her. "Class today we welcome a new student who came all the way from Fiore." At this, the kids go wild and ask all sorts of questions.

"Is it a girl?" "

"Or a boy?"

"Which is it?"

"Do they look like a celebrity?" At this I crack a wry smile. _"If only they knew."_

"Class, class calm down. Why don't you come on in?" Mrs April asked. I smirked and walked confidently into the classroom till I get to the front.

"Hello, my name is Aryn. Im training to become a ranger." I smile softly at the class. I notice the one kid, the one with the spiky hair grinning like the cheshire cat. Mrs. April apparently notices too.

"Keith why are you grinning like that?" he shrugs and continues grinning not giving an explanation why. I sigh as I take the seat next to him as Mrs. April gives a small lecture on the uses of the styler. She changes her class to an open study hall and leaves. As soon as the door closes the rest of the class crowds around me asking questions. I zone out most of them but Keith who I now find to be a cocky brat had to ask.

"Hey so how long did it take for you to capture that pikachu? Like... An hour?"

"I captured it in a few seconds it helped that I knew how it was going react to certain things."

"hmmpf" He seemed disappointed that he lost any ammo he might've had to tease me. He was about to say something else but then a girl named Rythmi cut in.

"Ignore Keith he's just an idiot, instead you should pay attention to me. I'm not here to become a ranger, I'm here to become an operator so I can order Keith around!"

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Just kidding of course." I smile slightly at her and Keith's strange friendship. "Anyway why don't I take you on a tour of the school?" she asked.

"Sure why not." Rythmi and I leave the class room and I explore the building, just as we leave the dorms a bell rings strongly though the silence.

"That's the bell. We can go outside now," she says.

* * *

><p>yep thats ch 1! XD like?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

hey guys I'm back! and I have a couple of chapters to upload to so you get to read all the way to chapter 4! yay! Keith! Disclaimer

Keith: A doesn't own Pokemon ranger shadows of almia only her oc's

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

(Rythmi's POV)

I smile at Aryn and lead her outside. She seems like a nice girl though she doesn't smile often, and when she does it never really meets her eyes. Her eyes are amazing they're these dark green eyes that reflect all colors of the forest. Kinda makes me jealous except for the coldness hidden in the depths. I wonder what caused her to be like this, but its not my place to pry. "Hey, Aryn do you know what a target clear is?"

"No but I've heard about them," she replies

"Well, Ms. Claire teaches them alongside Mr. Kaplan who teaches about capturing. Want to visit them?"

"Sure." we walk to the building where Ms Claire teaches Aryn to perform a target clear.

(Aryn's POV)

After we leave the building Rythmi wants to take me to this one place, but she's interrupted by Janice, the caretaker, screaming about some bidoof. I get ready to chase them down and capture them, but before I do Keith appears.

"What's with all the noise? Huh? Bidoof? Hey new kid I forgot your name but how about we see who can capture the most bidoof?" he smirks awaiting my response.

"No."

"Huh? What do you mean no? You scared?"

"No."

"Then why not?"

"Just no. I wont capture them for a stupid competition on who's the best at capturing or who can capture more."

"But... Why?" he looked completely confused, even Rythmi was surprised. Before they could say anything else I turned and started capturing the bidoof to calm them down. Keith grudgingly joined me and started helping. When we were done, he still had to brag. "Hah! You caught four which means I caught uh... five! I win!"

"It wasn't a competition so theres no need to brag I swear you're an idiot."

"Jeez, what's your problem? Its just a bit of fun."

"I don't care" I turn and walk off completely irked that he saw the pokemon as nothing more than things to compete over. Rythmi catches up to me quickly and stops me.

"Wait Aryn, I'm sure Keith didn't mean anything by it. Besides there's one more place I want to show you okay?"

"Fine" I sigh and follow her. Keith soon catches up and starts apologizing.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah… I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted like that, Keith." I reply. Rythmi is looking on with a smile. She brings us to a halt in a small clearing below a cliff right next to the water.

"This is Ascension Square and that bid statue over there is the pledge stone."

"You know, its said that if you make a pledge beneath the pledge stone, it will come true?" asked Keith.

"Wow thats kinda cool I guess." I reply shrugging. We leave and head back to the building.

(later in the dorms)

Rythmi walks up to me,"Hey do you ever write letters to home?" it was exactly the type of questions I had hoped to avoid but since Rythmi had been so nice, I decided to give her an answer.

"Yeah kinda I wrote my little cousin and her parents who I lived with in Fiore."

"Your cousin? What about siblings or parents?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Last time I saw them we weren't exactly on pleasant terms."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to pry. Hey! Wanna sneak out?" she quickly changed the subject for which I was grateful.

"Sure sounds fun." We left the dorm room and I quickly found out that she, Keith and two others wanted me to do a test of "courage." When Rythmi told Keith that he had to come with me the look on his face was hilarious. I cant wait to have some fun and scare him. The dark, and other things like ghosts don't scare me, so this was a breeze. There were a few funny moments like when a bidoof scared the heck out of Keith and when the ghastly jumped out at both of us only to be captured by me because Keith was petrified. The only truly scary thing in the basement was the angry Kincaid, with his ton of hairspray, chasing us out of it. I mean seriously does he ever remove the hairspray? Thats the scariest part. Anyway after I dragged the fainted Keith to the others, the rest of the night was uneventful and I quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

so chapter 3 and next is chapter 4 i got keith to say the disclaim last chapter and since I'm uploading this at once I'm not gonna say it again even though it still applies

enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

(Keith's POV)

I honestly cant sit still as Mrs. April announces that today was the outdoor class. Earlier I had told Rythmi and Aryn that I had thought up 38 questions to ask the ranger. I probably wasn't going to be able to ask them all but that wasn't going to stop me from trying. I looked over at Aryn to see if she was just as excited as I was but….. Her face was expressionless she has this unreadable mask on though sometimes you can catch a glimpse of amusement deep within her eyes. I just wish I knew more about her, after all she is one of my friends. Rythmi told me something about how Aryn lived with her aunt and uncle when she was in Fiore but that Aryn didn't like talking about it. Even so I am going to get her to smile one of these days. Rythmi and Isaac, one of our other friends, have agreed to help me. Anyway this outdoor class is going to be fun!. "Ya Hoo! I'm so pumped for this! I'm going on ahead." I shout over my shoulder at Rythmi and Aryn as I run out the door and pass the rest of the class. When I get to the square I see a really tall guy with a huge afro wearing a ranger class. Rythmi soon catches up to me followed by Aryn.

(Aryn's POV)

Rythmi and I catch up to Keith pretty quickly. You know for a guy who sleeps through class most of the time he can run really fast. I catch sight of the ranger who seems kinda familiar, and then it hits me. "Crawford!" I run past my two bewildered friends and hug the gangly ranger. "Crawford! Its good to see you again. I cant thank you enough for your help back then."

"Aryn! So you decided to become a ranger after all. When I met you in Fiore you were trying to find your true path. Now, it seems you've decided. By the way how's Shade?"

"Shade's fine he is still with my family in Fiore."

"Um Aryn? Who is the ranger? And how do you know him?" asked Keith as he and Rythmi walked up.

"This is Crawford I met him in Fiore when my umbreon, Shade, was stolen by some crooks. He's also the reason I decided to become a ranger."

"Wow Aryn, thats really cool!" squealed Rythmi. "then I guess we have you to thank for indirectly persuading Aryn to come here!"

"Nah, the choice was hers all I did was help her get her pokemon back. Anyway your class is waiting. We should probably get started." Crawford nodded at Principal Lamont to begin. There were a few questions here and there, but it was interrupted by a voicemail to Crawford about a hurt mantine that had run into a cargo ship. He had to cut this class short but apologized saying he would send news about the mantine later. Of course the class were overawed by the whole deal. Later in the day I had gotten several questions about what happened with Shade and Crawford and such. I didn't really have much I could answer.

(Normal POV)

The next day the kids had all settled down, as Mrs April announced that the mantine had healed and been released back into the ocean. She then went on to explain about ranger stylers and the voicemail function that allowed operators to communicate freely with rangers. She had two stylers with her that Principal Lamont had asked for. She was going to give them to Rythmi and Keith but he was strangely absent. So Mrs April ended up giving them to Rythmi and Aryn. Rythmi became enthusiastic and spoke loudly into the styler. Aryn just gave her a look with her usual arched brow.

"Rythmi, I can hear you from here."

"Oh, sorry, lets try getting further apart!" Aryn sighed and walked towards the door, just as Mr. Kincaid burst through looking for Keith. The when finding out he wasn't in class, Kincaid started blaming some missing stylers on him. Rythmi was quick to defend her friend.

"Mr. Kincaid Keith wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah he may be a prankster but he's not a thief." Aryn joined in.

"Oh please, he runs through hallways and goes into the basement where he doesn't belong who else could it be?"

"Please Mr. Kincaid, give us time to find him." asked Rythmi.

"No-" He started to say.

"-An hour. One hour before you do anything else." Aryn's eyes were hard as she cooly faced Kincaid.

"Fine one hour it is." Deep inside he was slightly intimidated by Aryn's expressionlessness. _(thats a word right?) _So thus began the search for Keith. Rythmi looked upstairs while Aryn ran outside. In the center of the symbol in the middle of the yard was a school styler. The ranger styler that Aryn had on suddenly buzzed and Rythmi's voice came through.

"Hey Aryn can you hear me? Keith isn't upstairs or in the building it seems did you have any luck?"

"Yes, I found a styler on the ground and there's another near the stairs come on out and we'll see where it leads. Okay?" Aryn asked.

"On my way." Soon Rythmi joined Aryn and they walked down the stairs towards the sound of voices.

(Aryn's POV)

I quickly ran to where Keith was facing off with a really pathetic looking man who began to back off when Rythmi and I arrived. "Keith? Whats going on? Who is this man?" I asked.

"He's a thief! A bloody thief. I saw him walk out of the teachers lounge and when I called out to him he ran, so I gave chase." When Keith turned away from the man and towards us, the pathetic man used the chance to run…. Right into the tree behind him. The collision shook a slakoth out of the tree and onto the man. Keith laughed and wanted to leave the guy there but I stepped forward and captured the pokemon. Mrs. April arrived just as I finished my capture and after lecturing the thief she took us back inside the school and we talked to Mr. Splendidocious, or Principal Lamont. After a bit of grumbling from Mr. Kincaid and Keith Principal Lamont dismissed us.

"In the Almia region there is an ancient word, _Vatonage,_ it means to _reawaken light that has been submerged in darkness. _Today you all shine with the brilliance of gems may you never lose that shine."


	5. Chapter 4

so chapter 4 disclaimer still applies my neck is sore from hunching over the computer and life is good

enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

(Normal POV)

A few months later and it was finally time for the one day internships. Keith looked more excited than he was during outdoor class if that was even possible. Rythmi just looked nervous and Aryn sat in quiet anticipation for what was to come. Mrs. April dismissed the class to leave. Aryn walked over to rythmi and another girl.

"So, where are you headed Ryth?" she asked walking up.

"I have to go to the ranger base which is west of Pueltown (at least it is if you look at it from the screen)."

"Its because you're trying to become an operator right?"

"Yes, so what about you Aryn?"

"I'm headed to Vientown with the red head over there. The base there has Crawford, the ranger you met in the outdoor class."

"Thats cool so when do you two leave? I have to head out soon so I'll see you later!" Rythmi smiled as she walked towards the door with Aryn following.

"Eh should probably leave soon as well Keith's waiting already so yeah I guess I'll see you later." Aryn and Keith walked out of the building and towards the gate, but were stopped at the bottom of the stairs by a guy in a tree hiding from some bidoof that were jumping around the base of the tree.

"Oh hey! It's Little Tim!" Keith exclaimed, "So are you playing with the bidoof?"

"No can't you see that these bidoof are out to maul me! Look a' them all jumping around going 'bidoo bidoo' can't ya do somthin about it!?" Little Tim was shaking like a leaf as he clung onto the trunk of the tree. Aryn felt sorry for the guy so she turned to Keith.

"How about we calm the bidoof down. Ill take the one on the left and you take the one on the right."

"Alright sounds good." They ran off to their respective captures. Aryn drew a couple of loops around the bidoof and captured it successfully. After Little Tim came down from the tree and thanked them they continued on their way to Vientown.

(Aryn's POV)

When we got to the base, Keith and I walked in. The first thing I noticed was the silence.

"Hello? We're from the ranger academy here for our one day internship." Keith called out quietly. I watched with amusement as he jumped when the operator poked her head up behind the counter and apologized for not seeing us when we walked in. I stopped paying attention when she handed Keith a basket and told us to be careful with it we then walked out of the base and headed to the beach.

"Hey Keith?" I asked, "So uh why did you want to become a ranger?"

Keith turned and looked at me, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well I was curious and you've never really said why… but its okay if you don't want to tell me I haven't exactly told you my reasons either." I sighed.

"It's ok Aryn its not that big of a deal, I want to be a ranger because it well it kinda runs in the family and it gives me the chance to help pokemon and people." He replied with his signature grin.

"I see" I couldn't help but smirk a little bit at him.

(Keith's POV)

I couldn't help but be surprised when Aryn asked me that question or when she smirked back at me afterwards I guess she's finally opening up a bit. We passed the beach were we met an old man who talked to us about partner pokemon and a legend of Nabiki beach we finally made it up to the point and when I saw the rangers my nerves came back full force. I walked up and to my embarrassment I yelled "Hellomeetcha!" the rangers turned around and gave me a weird look and I'm pretty sure I heard Aryn laughing at me.

"Did you just say, 'hellomeetcha'?" the big burly ranger asked as he walked over to us, "You're nervous. It's to be expected after all, this is an important mission. Is the parcel safe?"

"Yessir here it is." I hand him the basket. What happens next takes me completely by surprise.

"All right everyone lunch is here!" the ranger, who's name I found out is Barlow, yells out as the others gather around the picnic blanket I just now notice. I glance at Aryn who is now sweat-dropping at the rangers antics. As we begin to eat the other people introduce themselves, there's Luana who fell for the same trick when she was in school, Crawford, and Elaine who is their mechanic.

(Aryn's POV)

Everything was going well, all of the rangers seemed really nice and I was enjoying the breeze and the view. A man suddenly ran into the clearing yelling for help and that there were pokemon attacking his girlfriend. We quickly ran to the beach were to my shock I saw an umbreon with a crescent moon choker among the other pokemon. "_Shade? But how'd he get here, I left him in Fiore."_

"I'll take-" Barlow begins before I interrupt,

"Please let me try to calm the umbreon down sir, he's my responsibility. I think he followed me from Fiore." I ask Barlow quietly. He gives me a look that clearly says to explain, but nods and gives the others orders. I run over to Shade and stop in front of him.

"Shade snap out of it." I command but then move out of the way as shade fires a shadow ball. Luckily no one was behind me and it hit the waves of the ocean. **_(AN: I know that the character approaches from the other side but just go with it.)_**"Shade! Fine, CAPTURE ON!" the disk shoots out from the styler and as I begin to draw loops in the air the disk follows except surrounding Shade with trails of blue light. Finally the capture is successful and I approach Shade as he looks around in confusion before spotting me and pinning his ears down walks towards me.

**Eon Brii…**he mutters as an apology. I just raise my eyebrow.

"I accept your apology…but I still want to know why you're here in the first place" he looks up happily as I speak.

**Brion Bri Umbreon!** He jumps into my arms and nuzzles his head against my neck. I turn to see how the others were doing and saw that most of them had completed their captures. Back at the base in Vientown, I wait for my aunt and uncle to send me Shade's pokeball since he probably would find a way to get back to me if I just sent him back. Keith and Barlow walk up to me.

"So whats the story behind Shade?" asked Keith

"I'd also like to know that Aryn if only just because I'm curious." Added Barlow smiling when Shade walked over to him and rubbed against his leg.

"Well, Shade was my first pokemon when I was a trainer. I received him as an eevee and from there he evolved into an umbreon. We've been through a lot together and I guess he followed me here…"

"Perhaps when you graduate he can become your partner pokemon, however you'll have to clarify with the school if he can stay with you." Barlow commented pleased with the explanation while Keith just smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>yep everyone probably saw shade coming a mile away if i had more readers…. I'm disappointed in all of you. i mean i know I'm a newbie writer but seriously? you could at least try out the story… anyway I'm done ranting see ya soon<p> 


End file.
